Dying Light
by Joseph NightShade
Summary: AU : Nico and other's outlooks on life after the world fell under the zombie apocalypse. Maybe Percico / Nicercy / Pernico , haven't decided yet. Maybe others,haven't decided yet. Rated M for... well... stuff I may add, but... haven't decided yet. Deciding's Hard, Okay?
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in SOOOO long. I'm really sorry. Like, super sorry. Copious amounts of sorry. I've just had alot happening, and as well as this, my Fan fiction has been recently lacking in terms of Quality. I think i Just to take more time with my writing, but set a schedule for it. So,without further ado, I present a PJO and HOO zombie Fanfic. Its AU (Alternative Universe), and I've seen others try with this, an they've all turned out good. So... Here we Go!**

**Epilogue - FlashBack**

The Car pulled up outside the camp. Camp Half Blood, the camp for those looking for Refuge during the apocalypse. Nico hated large crowds,but since Bianca was here, he was here. He approached the car. They were back from their run. Good. Nico hated that Bianca always volunteered. There was a rhythmic whir, and Chiron, the camp Leader, came past.

"Guys!" He yelled.

The door slowly opened and Annabeth, a camper tumbled out. A hand appeared inside the car and pulled her back in before she fell. Percy came out of the car, Annabeth clinging to him like a lifeline. Nico sighed at Percy, staring at the boy. Then Percy turned towards him and he blushe and turned away. Then Percy handed Annabeth to a medic and made his way over to Nico. Something was wrong.

Nico moved his head and looked at the car as another girl made her way out. Thalia moved her head towards Nico, pity apparent in her face. Nobody else got out the car. What? Where was she?

"Where is she?"He asked softly as Percy got closer. Percy grabbed Nico's arm.

"Nico," He said gently. "Lets go for a walk."

In other circumstances, Nico would've been blushing and nervous that Percy was touching him, but Nico remained steady and let him lead.

They walked for about 50 meters, and approached the edge of the forest. Nico couldn't remain silent any longer.

"Percy?" He asked. His palms were Sweaty and his head was swimming. "She... She's gone, isn't she?"

The handsome boy looked down at the floor. "Y-Yeah. She is."

Tears welled in Nico's eyes. Then he clenched his fist. He looked up at his crush.

"You Promised. You Promised. Percy. You said you'd keep her safe. You... You Lied!" He yelled and turned towards the woods.

He breathed in. Then he steeled his courage and walked into the woods. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not leaving Nico. You'll die. Please."

Nico struggled, then realized Percy wasn't letting go.

He grabbed the pistol from his belt and looked at Percy, rage in his eyes.

"Let go of me." He ordered.

Percy was stronger, and he didn't budge.

Nico shuddered with anger. "LET GO!"

Percy remained indignant, his sea green eyes meeting Nico's Dark Brown eyes. "Please Nico, Please."

The Nico slammed the butt of the gun into Percy's head with all his might, and pushed through.

Silence. Nico kneeled down, checked he was breathing, then shot once to alert the others. He took the knife out of his pocket,ook one last look at the camp, and then ran off into the woods.

**Let me know what you think. Follow, Favourite, Review! l'll try and upload, at least once a fortnight.**

**Love you guys, and shalom!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello there. I need to say firstly that my last chapter had some spelling and grammar mistakes. I just hope that you used your sense to fill in the the word gaps I missed and realized that I meant Prologue instead of Epilogue! Anyway... Here's the first proper chapter!**

**Chapter 1 - Two Years Later**

Nico huddled over the fire, its small flickering light illuminating his pale skin. He drew his Beretta and took out the magazine. Thirteen Bullets lay there.

"Shit" He muttered, putting it back in his belt. "I'm gonna have to go into the city, see if can get some ammo and food..."

The years had paled his skin to an imperial white, and his hair had grown down to bangs.

A growl was heard in the distance. He looked up and his hand went to his knife.

He needed to go. Quickly.

He stamped out the fire and grabbed his backpack, stuffing in the rabbit he'd managed to get yesterday. He approached the road to his right, then started to walk towards the large buildings in the distance.

Food was getting scarce, and in his bag Nico had some cans of fruit and half the rabbit. About three months ago he'd met a group, but so did the biters. They destroyed the camp, and Nico salvaged the supplies.

That was a spot of good luck. Something he'd not had much of. After he'd let Camp Half Blood, he'd met a man named Minos and he was taught to survive. Well, it turned out Minos was a rapist. After months of training him, Minos finally took his chance and tried to assault him. Lets just say, Minos was _convinced_ to reconsider his options with six inches of steel in his chest.

Nico was pulled from his train of thought as a biter burst from the brush, a horrible groan emitting from his throat. Nico moved forward, his knife piercing its skull. The corpse hit the floor, and Nico pulled the knife out and turned to another one who got through the brush, a woman. He whipped his knife into her eye and pushed, but it didn't go in far enough. She fell on top of him, screeching, and swiped at him. He grabbed her arms and left the knife in her eye, struggling against her. her head came in closer, teeth gnashing, but he let it come. at the last second, he forced himself upwards, pushing the knife in further with his shoulder. She fell limp as the weapon punctured her skull. He pushed her off with great difficulty, and stood up, knife in hand.

He looked back. More walkers were approaching, at least twenty, from behind him. Fear flashed in his eyes and he broke into a sprint towards the town,taking out his Beretta as he ran. A walker stood outside the city on the road. He kept on running, firing as he went. The first bullet hit the creature's shoulder, but the second met it between its eyes and the body lashed back, dirty blood flying. As soon as its body hit the floor, Nico jumped over it, vaulting a gate into the town. It was more like a village, Nico decided. He spotted a house on a corner with an ajar door and ran in, quickly slamming the door shut behind him.

He stopped and slumped down, breathing heavily. There was a minute of serene silence before Nico stood. He put his gun and knife back in his belt, then moved into what he presumed was the living room. There was no light, the windows boarded up. He looked around for a second then spotted another knife lying on the table. Dried blood clung to the end, but Nico just took it and wiped it on his black shirt.

He then moved into the bathroom and opened a cupboard in there, looking for meds or bandages.

"Zilch..." He said to himself as it yielded nothing. He looked at himself in the mirror and winced. His skin was pale, and blood of a deep red dried on his face. He had dark blue bags under his eyes. Then he saw something else in the mirror, too late. A hand grabbed him and pulled him sharply. He slipped on something on the floor and his head hit the sink. His vision nearly went black, but everything came back again and he saw a biter dragging him self towards Nico, rotten teeth parted in a feral growl.

Nico breathed out and accepted his fate. All of the fight rushed out of his body and the adrenaline that had been keeping him active dissipated. The face came closer and closer. Nico thought of Bianca, his mom Maria, and everyone who he'd lost to this. He was done. No more running. No more fighting. No more-

An arrow entered the zombies head and the force hurled it to the side. He looked up dimly, losing consciousness. Sleep. He hadn't slept for more than an hour in 2 months. A figure moved into the room, a bow slung over their back. The figure knelt down, a hood shrouding their face.

"Nico!?" The figure said, their voice feminine, but strong.

They pulled off their hood. Nico's vision went darker.

He managed to see the woman before he drifted off.

"Thalia..." He mumbled before everything went black.

**Hope you like it guys. Please ****Favorite****, Follow, and maybe suggest what could I could add in next! Thank you and... Bye! Shalom and stuff.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Nico's eyelids fluttered open. He was lying down on a bed, that much he could tell, but his wrists and ankles were tied down to something. Bedposts, maybe. There was a candle to his right, illuminating the room with a dim glow. Footsteps resounded behind the door, drawing closer. Where was he? Where was Thalia? Why was she here?

The door opened and Thalia walked in, eyes wary. Then she saw Nico and she gave a smile. Sitting down on the bed, she took out a knife and cut off the bindings.

"Sorry about that Nico. My hunters get anxious when we bring new people in." Nico sat up and rubbed his wrists.

Thalia's expression grew concerned. "Where've you been Nico? We were all so worried!"

Nico looked up at her. "You expect me to go back there after everything that happened? No... I can't... Especially with Percy and everything. He promised to keep her safe, and..." Nico's voice trailed off.

Thalia stared at him in disbelief. "That's why you left? Oh my God, you are such an idiot sometimes! I was there when she... Bianca died, Nico. Percy did everything he could. He was with her the whole time! Do you have any idea how hard it is to stay near someone when you're trying to survive? They got separated, and Bianca was lost in a wave of those 'things'. She wouldn't want you to leave camp, Nico. She wanted to protect you. And then as soon as she's gone, you just leave! What bullshit is that!?"

Nico looked down. There was silence.

Thalia's gaze softened. "I'm sorry Nico. I just... We were so worried and we looked everywhere for you and we couldn't find you..."

Nico looked back at her. "It's fine. I just don't know what to do. Why... Why aren't you at camp?"

Thalia smiled. "A few months after you went missing another group, some hunters, came into Camp. Just passing through, they said. I was kinda sick of all the drama at camp, so I decided to join them. Now look at me! I'm one of the leaders here, and I've gotten pretty good with a bow. The hunters are passing by Camp Half Blood in a few days. We can take you over there."

Nico instantly stood. "No. I... Thalia, I can't go back there. Please don't make me. I'm doing fine on my own!"

Thalia scoffed. "Oh really? Then what was that 'nearly getting eaten back then' thing about? Don't give me that shit Nico. You'll be safer there."

Nico was indignant. He couldn't go back there. Especially after his crush on Percy. He'd just make it awkward. And what if Percy found out? Then Percy would be angry, and he'd have no friends at camp. No one liked him there anyway. Last time he was there, he was just a weird goth kid. And before that, an annoying kid with a bunch of playing cards.

"No. I'm not going back. Just... Give me my gun and let me go."

Thalia's eyes burned. "Nico, stop being a-"

"Give me my gun!" Nico yelled, nearly scaring himself. He'd always been to shy to talk out, but he was angry now. He would not be humiliated by being dragged back into Camp Half Blood like some kid who'd tried to run away from home.

Thalia stared at him, forcefully pulled the gun from her belt, and shoved it roughly into his hands.

"Fine, Nico. But if I ever see you in danger again, I will bind your hands and feet and drag you back to camp."

She gave him his backpack, which she'd filled with rations and ammo. Nico immediately felt sorry for yelling.

"Thanks, Thalia." He said softly. He turned to go, then pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back.

"I'll be fine Thalia, I will."

She nodded and walked out of the room, Nico following. She got to the front door and opened it, grabbing a rifle from one of her hunters.

"Make a beeline into those woods." She hefted the rifle. "The biters are still there, but if you run you should be able to get to the woods and out. I'll cover you if any run at you, okay?"

Nico nodded. "Thanks." And with that, he ran off, vaulted the gate again, and ran off towards the woods.

**Thanks for reading again guys, and be sure to review, ****favorite****, and follow! That sounds needy, doesn't it? Anyway, Shalom!**


End file.
